1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Various light sources have been previously used in electronic devices. For example, side view type light emitting devices are used as backlight light sources of display panels of electronic devices, etc. Such a light emitting device includes a base material and a light emitting element, and the base material includes a chip-shaped base material having a recess portion, and a pair of terminals formed on a surface of the base material and connected to the light emitting element. As such a base body, there has been proposed one in which a pair of terminals extended from below a light emitting element are circumferentially provided on a surface of a base material in the vicinity of respective both end surfaces (refer to JP 8-264842 A, for example).
For light emitting devices that are required to be smaller and thinner, particularly side view type light emitting device, various studies have been conducted on flattening and size reduction of a base body and the connection configuration of a light emitting element and the base body for minimizing the occupancy space of a package itself on a chip scale. For example, a metal member used as a terminal has been shifting from a plate-shaped lead electrode to a metal film formed directly on a base body itself in the form of an extremely thin film. Flip-chip mounting of a light emitting element on such a base body is coming into practice. However, flip-chip mounting has the problem that stress is applied to the light emitting element due to a difference in linear expansion coefficient between the light emitting element and the base body, etc.